


You adopted a pug!?

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pugs, Veterinarian Scott, Veterinary Clinic, beacon hills vetenary, drabble fluff, incessant pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you like animals, but this is getting ridiculous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You adopted a pug!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! So, I know I seriously went over the “100 word drabble” limit here, but Scisaac fans will appreciate it so who cares ;p there aren't enough Scisaac fics out there!  
> Please feel free to check it out (& my other stuff on AO3)  
> Today’s prompt word: Sweat

"I know you like animals, but this is getting ridiculous."  
Isaac paused to wipe his sweating forehead with the back of his hand. And sighed at the perpetual mess they were in, yet again.  
No kanima this time.  
No Alpha.  
No hunter.  
Just an incessantly pooping puppy that Scott now regrets having the unprecedented reaction to adopt a pug.  
Isaac suspired, leaning his hands behind him on the veterinary table.  
Despite his inability to see past cute fluffy pet potentials, there was something about Scott… the way he moved. Isaac could watch him for hours.  
He was contemplati—shit.  
Scott came out of nowhere. Just a kiss.  
But it was perfect, scrambling his world around even more in the process.  
Scott let out a tired puff of air, revealing a guilty grin, “I just wanted to give you that before I left tonight. “  
Isaac stared wide-eyed, the connection between his mouth and brain severed with Scott’s blushing lips.  
Before he could fathom a reply, Scott hoisted his rucksack over one strong shoulder and was gone.


End file.
